


The Gentle Tug of Lonliness

by tothebatcave53



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flashbacks, I love sad looking Victor that has a Yuuri to cheer him up, M/M, Yuuri taking care of Victor, angst with happy endings, depressed victor, ice adolescence, inspired completely by the new movie poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothebatcave53/pseuds/tothebatcave53
Summary: Dreams are like windows into the past, even if those things are painful. Victor is grateful that Yuuri is there to help him when he wakes up.





	The Gentle Tug of Lonliness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super out of practice but I also need to get back into the swing of things with several writing projects coming up so here we are, heavily inspired by today's yuri on concert event and movie poster reveal. I hope you enjoy, I just wanted some good ole' Victor comforting because our boy looked so sad.

Makkachin’s bark echoes along the empty beach shore, her paws pounding the sand as the seagulls cry out. Their wings beat hard, white feathers a blur against pale blue skies as they desperately try to escape the dog chasing them. The scene brings a small smile to Victor’s lips before the cold ocean breeze whips up again and forces him to push his nose deep inside his scarf.

Stands of his long silver hair pull free from where he’d carefully tucked it away, pulling and swirling around him as everything else in his life feels still and lifeless. His pup’s happy to be out and Victor had followed, trying to chase that feeling like Makkachin chased the gulls. He’d just needed some space, a change in scenery, anything to jump start the empty feeling that had settled around his heart lately. Watching Makkachin brought temporary relief but it only felt like placing a band-aid over a larger wound.

“What’s wrong with me Makka?” Victor mumbles, letting the wind swallow up his voice and his question. Even so, Makkachin stops her chase to face her master and let out a joyful bark.

“You go have fun. I’ll just watch.” Victor waves her forward. His dog gives another bark before bolting down the beach. Victor watches, wishing he could feel just as free. Makkachin’s young, full of youthful puppy energy and Victor should feel the same; he longs to feel as much joy about life as he did even only a few months ago. 

Lately everything had started to feel dull. He’d found himself pulling away from his fellow skaters, none able to match him on the ice. The mountain he’d begun to climb when he’d first put his skates on years ago as a child had quickly become a hill and then a path before a downward slope where he felt he no longer even had to try. He was already the best, no other skater proved to be a match for him. 

Crouching, Victor hugs his knees, pressing his cold face into the fabric. He sits, silent as the waves crash and the wind blows for how long he isn’t sure but then Makka is back, pressing her cold nose into his cheek. When her tongue drags against him Victor’s surprised to find them already damp with tear tracks.

Makkachin whines, nosing him again.

“I’m okay girl,” Victor listens to himself whisper, desperately trying to believe his own words. 

 

\---

 

Victor wakes to the same tear tracks against his cheeks, his toes cold from where they’ve poked out from under the blankets. For a minute Victor loses time, confused about where he is but then a soft snore comes from next to him that doesn’t belong to Makkachin.

Turning he’s greeted by the sight of Yuuri’s sleeping face, hair sticking up at wild angles and drool falling from between his slightly parted lips. It’s the most beautiful thing Victor’s ever seen.

From the end of the bed Makkachin snuffles, shifting in her sleep. Her muzzle is starting to gray some but she’s still full of that same puppy type energy she’d had that day on the beach. He’s safe, warm in his own bed in their apartment in St. Petersburg, surrounded by his life and love.

Giving a shaking sigh Victor turns and buries himself into Yuuri’s side. It’s warm and exactly where he wants to be, especially when Yuuri’s arms come up to wrap around him in a lazy embrace.

“What’s wrong Vitya?” Yuuri asks, voice laced heavily with sleep. Fingers brush through Victor’s hair, strokes lazy and in all directions as Yuuri stirs just enough to feel Victor against him and hear his soft sniffles.

“Just… a sad memory.” Victor presses closer, feels Yuuri tighten around him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yuuri asks, lips pressing into silver hair until Victor feels like he can breath again with how much love Yuuri pours into just that simple touch.

“No.” Victor turns his head up, meets Yuuri’s waiting lips. “I’m okay now.”

Makkachin snuggles closer, pushing herself on top of their tangled legs. Yuuri presses another kiss against him and Victor knows that yes, he’s okay now. Surrounded by his two life and loves it doesn’t matter how he got here, he’s here now and Victor wouldn’t trade Yuuri for the world.

“I love you Vitya,” Yuuri whispers as he falls back to sleep.


End file.
